The Epic Tale of the Midget Princess
by Fern Stone
Summary: Based on the Amber DRPG game I play in. Emelina is the youngest, and smallest, princess in Amber. Often overlooked she wants the throne just as much as her various siblings. Sneaky and devious she goes about her way to make life difficult for those she dislikes. But as things begin to get weird in Amber Emelina is forced to choose sides and ultimately stand against evil. Maybe.
1. Introduction

A Note from the Narrator

My name is Princess Emelina, youngest (and smallest) child of King Oberon of Amber. I'm also known as Eli, or just Midget. I have black hair, blue eyes and numerous annoying older (and taller) half siblings that I am definitely not plotting to kill (note the sarcasm). I am a thief and proud of it, I also may or may not compulsively lie. Who knows? Maybe everything I'm saying is a lie. Maybe not. My preferred weapons are my bow and daggers because to be frank I suck with a sword or any other melee weapon that's similar. Don't even get me started on the puny strength I was born with and haven't bothered to increase. I just tend to stick to the shadows. All sneaky skills are ones I have. Yeh, yeh, I know what you're thinking. Didn't I say I was a princess at the beginning? Yes, I am, but if you had the family I do you wouldn't have turned out much better. Believe me I know.

This is my story.

My seriously messed up story.


	2. Part 1

Part 1

_Too Sneaky For Your Own Good_

My life truly started to take a turn for the worse in my 256th year. Yes, 256th. Relatively young for an Amberite, one of the descendants of Oberon, actually. We kind of never die of old age. Though really I still have the appearance and temperament of a teenager. So do some of my other siblings for that matter. Well at least in temperament. Anyway, some of the chaotic events that occurred were my fault and some were just the luck of the draw. Who would have known that one point in time it would be the youngest (and smallest) daughter of Oberon, the Midget, standing against evil for Amber. Well, it depends on your view on evil. But that is another argument that is not what I am here to discuss...

I quickly descended the building, using the windows as footholds along with various sticking out bricks. Silent as a shadow I dropped into the ground. Not even the numerous jewels stuffed into the many secret pockets of my thick dark blue cloak made a sound. Ah, this was the life. Stealing from random nobles of Amber in the dark of night, only the stars and moon to guide my way. That, and the street lamps that lined the street. Each time I stole I left a note, nothing much. Always signed 'the rat from the shadows.' The name really had no significance. I really chose it because I preferred to act from and in the shadows along with the fact that the symbol I adopted, all us princes and princesses of Amber have one, was that of a rat with a bow and dagger crossing beneath it. Not the most fearsome of creatures but really one that personified my nature and personality. Ask anyone that knew me what animal Emelina was like and they would say a rat. It really was common knowledge. Though few knew the extent of my skills and really how similar a rat and I were. By few I mean none. I kept those talents well hidden as to avoid being put in for the running for the throne. Easier to act from the shadows that way.

Darting along the narrow street from which I had chosen the house to steal from, I glanced around and moved to the shadows. Wary that other people may see me. That would not be good. Who knew what kind of rumour would spread if the youngest daughter of King Oberon was arrested by the guard's for thievery?

It wasn't like I'd be put in jail or anything. Well unless dad wanted to teach me a lesson or something. But he'd likely devise some other way to do that without the perpetrator even realising it. Near death situation or something. He's like that. My, our, dad. Anyway a deed like thievery would probably be quite unexpected of a princess of Amber. After all, all we needed to do is traverse shadow to find a place that was filled with gold. Although that meant moving away from Amber as powers of the pattern did not work near the pattern (which to tell the truth confused me just a little but then again I was no master of the pattern). Moving away from Amber wasn't as handy for me as I spent most my time here. Anyway, stealing was fun! The thrill as you climb up the buildings unseen before sneaking in a window. Maybe having to pick a lock or three. Finally getting your prize and fleeing the scene of the crime before anyone even notices. Ah, that was the life.

A strange sensation came across me, awful similar to that of trump contact. Trump contact that I couldn't resist it seemed. Not that I wanted to. I was curious now as to whom it was. The picture formed before me, the figure instantly recognisable. King Oberon. My dad. He looked the same as always yet different at the same time. He stood tall and wide with black hair and beard, with silver running through them, same as usual. It took me only moments to realise what was missing. The fine crown of Amber was no longer on the top of his head, the golden blade he wielded gone. As were the green and gold rings that were normally on his fingers. Almost as if he had left them or given them away. Why? That I could not figure out.

"Emelina," his voice was the same as usual. Harsh, a certain sense of coldness. Not a drop of love within it. If there had been some sense of kindness in his voice I would have been worried. Very worried.

"Dad... I totally wasn't just stealing from some noble!" I blurted this out, shifting nervously. Blatant lying you could call it. Really part of an act. Makes me seem less... of a threat. For some reason. My relatives just passed me off as a little strange. All of them. It worked just fine for me.

"Ah... Eli, you were always my strangest child. A special one, though." Yes! I was daddy's special child. Ha ha, like I cared. I kept my expression neutral, just nodding slightly and waiting for him to continue.

"I am leaving Amber for... a period of time. To tell the truth I am not sure I would trust any of my children with this but I have settled for giving it to you." From around his neck he removed a ruby-like gem and handed it to me through the image. The Jewel of Judgement. A powerful trinket by anyone's standards. I quite happily took it from him and carefully placed it in an empty pocket of my cloak. I couldn't wait to get to use the Jewel. Though first I would have to walk the Pattern with it. I didn't really want any of my siblings to find out that I had ownership of it so it would have to be done in a stealthy manner. Oh, wait. I was good at sneaking about. It would be easy then.

"Wait, dad, why are-" I was cut off by the contact being broken before I could ask him with he was leaving. Strange. Ah well. With a slight shrug I continued on my way. Which was skirting the shadows back towards the Castle of Amber were my room awaited. So I could put what I had stolen in a small safe I had and then try to get to the pattern room. So I would be able to use to the Jewel. Ah, just think. All the power. Me, Emelina, the youngest (and shortest). I would have expected it to go to Eric, Corwin, Bleys or even Fiona. Not me. Definitely not me. I mean it's not like I was the most trustworthy Amberite around. None of us were very trustworthy, though. Not really. We were a right old bunch of scheming busybodies.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves clattering on the cobbled stone of the road I walked along. Hidden by the shadows, of course. Who would be out at this time of night apart from people like me? Especially on a horse? Of course my curiosity got the better of me and I stopped to check out who it was. From the shadows, of course. I would show myself if I felt the need. From a distance it was easy to make out that the silhouette upon the horse, riding down the road in the direction of where I was, was indeed a man. Rather than a woman. An important detail if I was to randomly guess which of my siblings it was. The rider came closer and I began to be able to discern certain details, my eyes adjusted to the light as they were. He was short (though still taller than me), rather sharp features. In the light I could just make out the colouring of his hair. Like that of straw, looking rather like a mop. There was only one person it could be. Ramdon. Of all my siblings he was the one I liked most and probably trusted most (which is not much, to say the most). It was probably because he was the closest to me height wise, was my only full sibling and knew the angst of growing up the youngest in our family (after all he is the youngest _boy _in the family so it still counts as youngest). He was also pretty easygoing most of the time. Tolerated me. Though he still though me weird as they all did. Because none of them know the true me...

Once again curiosity beat me, forcing me to step out of the shadows. I wanted to discover why Ramdon was going on a midnight ride. There was no clear reason.

"Hey, Ramdon!"

The horse was halted abruptly beside me, the short man atop it peering down at me curiously. "Eli! What are you doing out here at this time?"

"Nothing. Midnight stroll, you know? Nothing sneaky or anything. I could ask the same thing." My reply was more... logical than what I normally went for to confuse my siblings. I mean, it was late. I was not really in the mood to play games.

"Oh, well I'm riding of to this shadow. You see I got this trump call from dad and he gave me a map to a shadow of infinite party. I thought I'd go there; get away from all the throne nonsense. Never could stand politics... or our family for that matter." He paused thoughtful, sharp eyes looking down at me. "Would you be interested in coming with me?" Now that question surprised me greatly. Well, why not? It's not like I was doing much at that point in time. Might as well go to some fun realm of partying and the like! What was there that could go wrong? Well a lot, but that was beside the point.

"I would maybe like to come." Ramdon arched an eyebrow down at me, shaking his head.

"In a language that we can all understand." Fine. I would get nowhere by confusing him with my speaking in opposites and rather random lying. There, I admitted it! Though I blatantly lie at points sometimes I do just do it for the sake of it. Or do I? You'll never know.

"Yes."

"Okay," Ramdon bent over slightly and reached his hand towards me as he spoke. To help me onto his horse, obviously. Not that I needed all that much help. But I took his hand anyway and allowed my brother to pull me onto the horse, sitting behind him. Once I was secure where I sat he heeled the horse forward, into a trot through the streets. It did not take us long to get out of the city and move into a gallop. As we headed towards the Forest of Arden I could sense that Ramdon was already subtly changing things. Trying to shift shadows before we got to Arden. Rather logical considering who guarded the place. After a while of riding I had a strange sensation, like we were being watched. Turning my head to glance back I realised that not only were we being watched, but we were being followed. The horse was faster than ours, catching up, and its rider was wearing white armour. It could only be Julian.

Brilliant. Just brilliant. I had been looking forward to the shadow of everlasting partying! Trust Julian to put an end to that plan.

"Stop!" Julian's command was sharp, full of unsaid threats. He'd caught up with us now, that super fast horse of his moving at the pace of Ramdon's. Ramdon just glanced to the side before trying to get his horse to move faster. Which didn't work too well as Julian got his horse to speed up, cutting us off from in front.

"You can either come with me or you can fight. I have been told to bring you back to this castle."

I could feel Ramdon tensing in front of me, almost as if to leap. But he didn't. He knew better. This was Julian's domain; he could call a hellhound or ten at anytime. Vicious beasts they were. I'd heard that they'd ripped up a car once. Scary stuff. So I decided to remain silent and listen to the exchange between Julian and Ramdon.

"Who told you to?" I knew that Ramdon knew that dad had left. After all how else would he have been given that map by dad? It was the only plausible reason. He had been contacted like I had been. Just not given something as awesome as I had.

"Eric." Julian narrowed his eyes slightly, indicating his head slightly as a sign for us to turn around. Ramdon obliged to it, turning his horse easily. In the direction back to Amber.

Eric, eh? I knew the instance dad had left that someone would pounce on the throne. I guess that Eric had been the logical choice. After all he was always around and had the backing of the royals. The perfect scenario really. Though I don't think that dad was too fond of him. A shame, Eric wasn't all that bad. Most of the time.

Julian rode beside us as we headed back to Amber, probably to make sure that we didn't do anything funny. Not that we could after all that demon horse of his would easily catch up. Well, I mean I could probably throw one of the many hidden daggers about me but where would that get us? His armour would probably just deflect it. If Eric had taken the throne and Julian had already sworn allegiance to him... Well, that would look like I was rebelling against his rule. We wouldn't want that, would we? After all I was just the sweet, innocent little sister. Also, it would likely land me in the dungeons. And I _really _didn't want that. Seriously.

Once we entered the first courtyard both Ramdon and I dismounted, only to be surrounded by a small group of guards. They really were taking every precaution, weren't they? Julian turned and rode swiftly back out the gates, probably to hunt down some more people. It was probably like a sport to him. Julian was one sibling I had never liked. Not many did, though.

The escort of guards around us began to move without a word and we moved with them. I didn't want to be prodded by swords or spears and I wasn't sure what Ramdon's motivation was. No doubt he'd be more annoyed than I about being dragged away from the shadow were we had been headed. After all, Ramdon was the life of the party.

As I had guessed it was the throne room we were taking to, in which we found Eric standing just in front of the throne. He looked so smug there in his red and black, having control of the throne. He was just rubbing it in his face, wasn't he? The thing I couldn't help but notice was that he wore no crown. In fact the crown was nowhere in sight. Curious.

"Ah, Ramdon, Emelina. I presume that Julian explained the situation?"

"No," was Ramdon's sullen reply while all I did was shake my head. Sticking to my vow of silence (which I never took).

"Oh, right. Well, with father's disappearance as the eldest of us I have taken on the responsibility of the guardianship of the crown. I ordered Julian to find you to pledge allegiance to me as the guardian of Amber." He glanced at the two of us. "So far most have pledged to me, though Corwin, Deirdre, Bleys, Brand and Fiona are nowhere in sight. From those in Amber I just need yours."

"You have my allegiance." Ramdon sounded an awful lot like a teenage being told he had to do homework by a parent and sullenly agreeing. Though this was probably just as bad as homework (a thing I've never had to do). I mean we were swearing to pretty much serve _Eric. _It had been okay when it was dad but now that he was gone the game was on. The throne was up for grabs even if Eric had taken guardianship. Anyone could invade at any moment. Things were going to be interesting.

"And mine."

"I knew that you would both see sense. Now, that is all. You may leave." Huh, that was strange. I would have thought my easy pledging would have invoked some form of suspicion. After all for a while now I had been playing a merry game were I pretty much talked in opposites just to attempt to confuse and annoy my siblings. It made them think me all the stranger, but it was fun. Here I had not. Almost as a test. Ok, maybe not. Maybe because I didn't want to get into some long argument over something that would take next to know time. I mean it was pretty brief! Already he was dismissing us. In that oh so 'I'm in charge' way that just irked me. A lot.

I quite happily escaped the throne room, though. Bidding good night to Ramdon (but not Eric) before scurrying up to the chambers that I could call my own. They were simple enough, consisting of two rooms as most of the private chambers did. I entered the first room and closed the door behind me, half tempted to lock it. But I decided against that. Might seem suspicious.

Instead I opened my safe and put in it the money I had collected, but not the Jewel, before heading over to my bed. I slipped under the covers after taking my boots and cloak off, yawning slightly. As an afterthought I removed the Jewel from the secret pocket it was in and put it around my neck, position it so that it was hidden. I also drew one of the many hidden daggers I had and gripped it in my hand. Finally I welcomed sleep with open arms.

"Princess Emelina?" The knocking on my door woke me abruptly, causing me to jump out of my bed with the dagger in my hand ready to fend of whatever came at me. It took a while for my sleepy brain to realise that it was not, in fact, some murderer knocking on my door but the servant that brought my breakfast every morning as ordered without fail. Sometimes I thought I was too paranoid for my own good.

"Come in," I responded groggily, sitting back down on the bed. Today would be interesting. First day of Eric being 'guardian of Amber' after all.

The random servant (whose name I hadn't even bothered to get) who always brought me my breakfast walked in with a tray laden with food. My favourite, of course. They were good that way. As soon as the servant left I dug into the piles of sausages, bacon and a whole lot of other meat, pancakes and a few other things. What can I say, I'm verging on being a carnivore. Meat's nice. Very nice. As a result of my love of the food before me it didn't take me long to finish it. Let's just say that us Amberites have large appetites. I didn't make much time contemplating what I was going to do that day. Well, at least in the morning.

I was going to go walk the pattern with the Jewel of Judgement to get badass skills from it.

First things first... get to the pattern. I mean, I could probably just walk down casually give some lame excuse to the guards. But that would probably reach Eric's ears and I didn't really want anyone to find out I had the Jewel. They would just take it off me saying someone more responsible should use it (aka themselves). Responsible my pants. I'll be keeping it, thank you very much. So caution was of upmost importance. I knew a way to get there without being seen, though. The secret passages in Amber. The only reason I knew of their existence, admittedly, was because when I was growing up as a young girl here I trailed Caine quite often. After all he was most similar to me in skills (aka the sneaky stuff). So one day I was following him and he went into something in the wall. I watched exactly how he did it before following a bit behind. What I found was a labyrinth of passages leading to just about everywhere. I spent my next year or so exploring them, trying to find out everything about them. As such I still did not know the full extent of where every one led. Caine probably knew more than me. I could just hope that he wasn't skulking about in them at that moment. It wouldn't do to bump into him. I had avoided it thus far.

But first I had another idea. It had just come across my mind and I thought that I might as well act it out. Maybe it would work as well. If it did then that would be us rid of Eric for good. You see my idea was to forge two letters, one to Eric and one to Benedict. Each from the other person challenging them to a duel to the death. Forgery was no hard feat for me and it took me no time to have the letters written. I set the time for ten in the morning tomorrow in one of the courtyards. We would see what would happen. Rolling the parchment up and slipped out of my room, careful to grab all the weapons I had removed from their hiding places last night. I quickly headed down the hall and once I had sent of the letters I headed towards the entrance to the passage. One the way I passed the room of Florimel, really the most airheaded of us all. Yet another ingenious plan crossed my mind. How could this one not work! I knocked on the door to initiate the first part. Getting some of Flora's makeup.

"Flora?" I opened the door and peered in, trying to give her and innocent smile.

"Oh, Emelina," Flora turned to me, a look of barely concealed distaste crossing her face. I knew she didn't like me but the feeling really was mutual. We just didn't have anything in common. She liked clothes, I liked stealing. She liked makeup, I liked stealing. I think you get the picture. "What do you want?" It was obvious what she wanted was for me to leave. Typical Flora.

"Well... I was wondering if I could possibly not get some of your makeup. I mean borrow it. Can I?" The look she first gave me was that of pure confusion though it soon changed to one of annoyance.

"No." Moving with speed I did not think she possessed Flora moved from where she sat to slam the door in my face. I think I found a flaw in my plan. Flora didn't like giving away makeup. At all. Ah well... maybe next time. Frowning to myself I continued to find the entrance to the passages.

This one was behind a large tapestry so all I needed to do was dart behind this, making sure no one was watching me of course. That wouldn't do. Someone might somehow discover my intents. Not likely but still a risk. A minute risk not really worth taking. Once in the passages it took me no time to make my way around the darkness to the exit to just outside the pattern room. Hopping out I glanced around. All clear. It was rare for people to just wander down here for no reason. Even guards. There generally weren't many around. A light smile played across my lips as I headed for the door the lead into the pattern room.

This was it. Ultimate power here I come! Then I could take the throne... sooner or later... heh heh.

Trying the door, I let out a stream of rather colourful language (if I do say so myself). It was locked! Of course it was locked. How did I not guess that it was locked? I'm such an idiot... if dad was giving away the Jewel of Judgement he must have given away the key, locking the pattern room just before. Maybe it was some kind of test for me as the Jewel bearer. Who knew? It was hard to guess the motives of King Oberon. Really hard to guess. You thought one thing and he would do something completely different. Dad was just like that.

I crouched down and narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at the lock. It was a complicated one that most likely changed often but I would be able to pick it. Eventually. It would just take me... a few days? Maybe. But I had time on my hands so I might as well do it. Rummaging in pockets of my cloak I eventually found the various tools I had for lock picking. They were always on me; after all they were essential for thievery! Like our life blood or something. I don't know. Shrugging slightly to myself I began to try to open the door.

After hours I eventually grew bored of the continual lock picking. I had made slight progress... but not much. I wasn't getting anywhere today, that much was obvious. So much for ultimate power. Maybe another day. A scowl settled on my lips as I got up, legs cramped from me kneeling for so long. I headed back the way I had came. To go back to my room. I had no sense of time down where I was at the pattern room but I knew it must have been getting late. I was already feeling weary.

Passing Flora's room I almost whooped for joy when, peeking through the ajar door, I realised it was empty. Maybe I could try my plan after all! Sneaking in I grabbed the lipstick I knew she loved and always used (don't ask how I knew) and slipped it into a secret pocket. Ha, she would get what she deserved for always looking down on me. I got back to my rooms as quickly as possible and practically dived onto the chair at my desk. Rummaging around the random bits of paper strewn across it I finally found what I was looking for.

My poison box. Opening it I scanned the various small vials of liquids and other things that I had. It was quite a collection if I do say so myself. It took me ages to get the variety of poisons that I did. I picked out a particularly deadly one that didn't set in for a while. Just so there were no suspicions of me. I didn't want to be accused of murder or anything. I applied the substance generously to Flora's lipstick with a smirk. There would be no way for her to escape this.

You're probably wondering right now why I'm randomly trying to kill of my siblings. Simple. It leaves less competition for me trying to the throne. Which I will get. Let's say I'm an opportunist. I just can't pass by the wonderful chances to wreak havoc. Especially when their just my style. I don't care if my methods feel cowardly; if I just challenged my opponents to a duel I would lose. No, I play dirty. We all play dirty.

I tried to act as casual as possible when I walked out of the room and back towards Flora's. I hoped she wasn't there again. Then there wouldn't even be a single possibility of this being traced back to me. I do like being untraceable. Less danger for my health that way.

"Hey! Emelina! Give that back!" Oh, whoops. I'd forgotten that I was quite blatantly holding the lipstick where it could be seen. As a result Flora, walking into her room, had spotting me in the act. Grabbing back the item I had stolen, she glared at me. "Never take my makeup again. Ever."

"So sorry, sister," though the words in my head were sarcastic I try to sound as sweet and innocent as possible. The act was lost of Flora as she headed into her room and slammed the door. A smirk once again fell across my lips as I turned back to my chambers. The day had been eventful yet not eventful in a way. I had set into place the stepping stones for more drastic changes. Tomorrow would be a new day. Hopefully blood would spill them.

The smirk stayed on my face as I got into bed and fell asleep, eager to wake the next morning.

I woke bright and breezy in the morning, getting out of my room before food was brought. To tell the truth the normal hunger pangs I had at that time were not there. Maybe because I was excited. A whole lot of things could happen. For better and for worse. I would just have to wait and see. If everything went wrong I could always flee the city. Go to my shadow. Yes, that was what I would do. Leave. It wouldn't seem too unusual. We Amberites are always coming and going.

Heading down the corridor I glanced out one of the large windows to notice a figure atop horseback riding in through the castle gates. Most likely Benedict. Well, that was the first hurdle cleared. He had actually came which showed my letter had got to him in the first place. Removing the smirk that had almost instantly falling across my lips I practically danced down the stairs and out into the front courtyard.

"Brother!" I didn't have to feign the excitement I showed. I was just excited about something other than what Benedict would assume. I mean, why would I be excited to see him? Sure Benedict has no wish to take the throne but he is still one of my (half)brothers who I do not trust a jot.

"Emelina." The look on Benedict's face was one of mere tolerance. It was obvious he had better things to do (which I hoped that I knew). He looked upon me as an innocent, if strange, much younger (and smaller) sister. A bit of a nuisance really. I liked to keep it that way. Really. It was fun messing with my siblings for the sake of it, morphing their view of me.

"I can't believe your here! I thought you were out in the shadow. You know Eric's guardian? Why are you here?" I bombarded him with questions, really just to annoy him. Annoying people is the third best thing in the world. After gold and stealing.

"Yes, I know. And why I am here is no matter to you. Now, shoo, go to whatever you ladies do. I have important business to attend to." He dismounted his horse as he spoke; handing the reigns to a stable hand and making a gesture in my direction much like that of shooing some kind of animal. I almost swore at him there and then. But I didn't. I merely rolled my eyes as he turned his back. Important business, eh? This could be good. I turned to walk in the opposite direction of Benedict. Seeking out the nearest secret passage entrance. How better to watch the fight between two brothers unseen than from a secret passage! There was one that led right to the courtyard where I had organised it to take place (I had made sure of that).

In no time I stood at in the secret passage overlooking the courtyard, leaning against the wall in the shadows. I had quite a clear view though this passage was not quite as hidden as many others. I would have to be careful not to be seen. But going unseen was one of the things I did best. This would be a piece of cake.

Now that I thought about it, a piece of cake would be nice. I was beginning to get hungry after not eating breakfast. Ah well. I think I would survive. Just. Food was the fourth most important (and best) thing in the world, to me. Oh wait I forgot the getting the throne of Amber. Eh, that was pretty important. But the others did come before it in my eyes truthfully. Thievery was so much easier and almost more satisfying (not that I knew what sitting on the throne was like).

The time of the battle was drawing nearer and soon, hopefully, my boredom would come to an end. Standing doing nothing in some random passage does make time go slowly. Especially when waiting in eager anticipation for something. Did I mention that I was excited? Yes. I thought so. But anyway, I couldn't wait. Watching it would be so great never mind when one of them died at the end! Heh heh...

Eric was the first to appear in the courtyard, rapier-like sword at his hip and blue eyes scanning the courtyard. But he was not alone. Oh no, this was when I discovered the fatal flaw in my plan. Turns out other people actually communicate with each other. The thought of Benedict and Eric talking beforehand had not crossed my mind at all. I mean, it wasn't something I would do. As such Benedict was with Eric, like on his side. Not fighting him to the death. Not even with a weapon drawn. There was also Caine (a thing that struck true fear into my heart) and a bunch of guards.

"Search the courtyard, whoever did the letters will be here somewhere!" Eric ordered the guards, hand on his sword. Oh Pattern I had to get out of her fast. The guards where already spreading to search the perimeter and Caine... well he was heading for the secret passages. Turning on my heel I sprinted as quickly as possible down the passages. Bursting out of an entrance out of breath, doubling over to regain it. I was not made for fast running. Ok, maybe I was. In a way. I was quick with reasonable stamina, just not strong. So I was almost made for running. After I felt I could walk I did just that, heading for one of the many sitting rooms that overlook the courtyard. I would watch their feeble attempts to discover who set up the battle. Because they wouldn't find her, I had got away! Suckers! Ha! Smirking again moved over to the window and leant against its frame. The guards were still searching along with Caine. Benedict and Eric seemed to be helping though they both had rather confused frowns on their faces. Outsmarted by their younger (and smaller) sister! If only they knew... they would be wallowing in their shame.

"Princess Emelina? What are you looking at?" I almost jumped out of my skin, glancing to the side. It was a guard, probably tasked with finding us Amberites in Amber so Eric could suss out who could have possibly done the deed.

"Just watching the horizon, definitely not the courtyard. Isn't the horizon so beautiful?" I tried to sound as dreamy and strange as possible. Moving my blue eyes to look at the horizon as I spoke. To make my act more convincing and all.

"O-kay." I heard the guard move away and smirked slightly. So easy to fool. But I feared that if I was asked any questions (though why they would do that I didn't know) I would possibly accidently let something slip. So there was only one safe thing to do. Leave Amber and go to my shadow.

I avoided as many people as possible as I slipped down to the stable to fetch my mount. There he was in all his glory, sleeping as usual. A light snore met my ears as I approached him. My mount was slightly bigger than your average pony, at least in width that was. He could probably carry a fully grown adult male (I don't really count as fully grown in anyway). A highly intelligent and speedy animal he was great at sticking to shadows. His head was grey-blue with a stripe of the same colour extending down his back and to the tip of his tail. The rest of the fur was white. Black eyes blinked open when I approached. Oh, did I mention that my mount was a rat? I giant riding rat. No? Well there you go. He's a rat.

"Pepperus!" I whispered hurriedly, trying to get the lazy sod up. I knew I should have bought the more bright and active one. But no I had to choose the fat lazy one. He was good enough once I got him onto his feet. While the rat fully stirred from his slumber I saddled him, making sure to put a few daggers in the saddle. Just in case. You never know. Someone could somehow take all my daggers... it's a possibility!

Finally I was all set, mounted and ready to ride. With a single word Pepperus was off, scurrying through the less commonly used streets. As soon as we were out of Amber he picked up the pace so he was going as fast as a galloping horse. Such a better pet overall. Horses were so... bad at being sneaky. Seriously.

As the trees of Arden began to surrounding me I started the arduous task of shifting shadow. Beginning with things small. That was always easiest. Narrowing my eyes in concentration, gradually I began to hear a light clink all around me. The sound of gold falling to the ground as I turned all the insects around to that substance. Was there a better a way to start? Clink, clink, clink. Ah such a sweet sound to my ears. How I loved money and other things of valley. I was not very far into morphing the area when I heard hooves behind me. Julian. Trust him as guardian of Arden to inspect everyone coming and going.

"Stop and state your business!" Sighing I ceased shifting shadow, ignoring the gold that lay around. It was so tempting... but no. I wouldn't.

"I am merely leaving Amber, Julian," I stated calmly, turning my head to look at him. I decided not to twist my words. I was not in the mood to do so. I just wanted to get away. To my shadow. To hide so I did not get accused of things I definitely did. Anyway, my shadow was filled with gold and all sorts of awesome things. Like gold. And gold. And more gold. And... I think you get the picture.

"Where to?" Seriously?! Did we have to go into this?

"A shadow of no coincidence. One I like to visit often you may say. I do not think that me leaving Amber is any threat to the realm." He was right to be cautious. Someone could leave only to come back with an army. But I was not one to do that. I would let other's come with armies and kill a few of my siblings. Watch as it happened a few times. Then I would pick off the survivors or gain their loyalty. Simple.

"Fine. You may pass." Wheeling his horse around Julian rode of. I let out a sigh of relief. Out of all my siblings I liked him the least (and I did not really like any of my siblings). He was worse than Flora. And Eric. And everyone. Obviously.

Heeling Pepperus forward, I rode further from Amber once again shifting shadow. Brilliant home of gold here I come.


	3. Part 2

Part 2

_Don't Get On the Wrong Side of the King_

It did not take long for me to shift shadow. The lightest of smiles breached my face as I began to ride down the main street of the place I truly called home. Sure it was not Amber, the only reality and centre of all things, and sure I had found the specific shadow of my liking but I almost felt more welcomed here. It was freshening. Tall buildings lined the cobbled street, people going about their business. All ignoring the stream, no river, of gold that poured down both sides. They all knew who's it was. Mine. Everything here was mine really.

I was the Queen.

It was brilliant. Gave me a taste of what it would be like when I took the throne of Amber. Which I would. One day I would get it, even though I was far from first in line and nothing more than a girl. I was destined for greatness. I could tell. It was almost a rebellious dream in a way. I had grown up youngest (and smallest) among many great, powerful (and tall) warrior brothers and beautiful sisters. I had never been anything special nor expected to be anything special. By Amberite standards. I could be any shadow dweller in a wrestling match and I'm pretty much the weakest of my family. But we all have dreams, don't we? And mine was to become great. By getting the throne. That was the best way to become great, was it not?

I was fast approaching the castle, small compared to that of Amber but it was mine and mine alone. The walls were of a shining black marble. Dark but not quite ominous. Well... maybe it was. Beautiful, delicate and small. Just like me. Okay maybe not. But the castle itself was like that. The gates were wide open as always when I came. News of my arrival had obviously reached the ears of the guards. I greeted those I knew, which was almost all of them, looking down upon them. Because, of course, everyone in this Shadow was smaller than me. Especially my family.

It was my Shadow siblings that ran out to great me, or so varying in appearance just as my true siblings were. Rachel, the oldest (at 23) after me, was the first one to pull me into a large hug with a squeal of 'Eli!' along with it. Ah, feeling the love. This was the true family I never ever had. In no time they were all crowding around me, grins on their faces. Well the faces of most of them.

The youngest (and smallest), at ten years old (for they had the live spans of Shadow creatures), Benetta hung shyly at the edge, eyes wide and brown hair falling limply to her shoulders. I took note of the thin sword in her belt. Seemed she'd been training. It was strange to think that she was a warrior yet so softly spoken and timid. The next was Erica. Eleven and a half years old, blue haired and eyed she could small talk her way out of anything. She had such an innocent look about her as well. Corinne was with Darin as usual, the two as close as peas in a pod. Both had jet black hair, Cori's long and Darin's short, choppy. Corinne had eyes like emeralds and Darin's were Sapphires. Both were warrior, Cori with a sword and Dari with an axe. Off to the side as normally, the fourteen year old twins Finn and Blaise were whispering to each other. Their heads bumped together, covered in hair the colour of flame, no doubt talking about some piece of lore that they had got from the books I conjured up for them. Both were avid sorcerers though no doubt their magic only worked in this Shadow. Not that any of them could leave here.

My other sibling with an interest was the arcane looked rather grumpy as normal as she shot glares with her bright green eyes at Finn. Brandi was not the most charming of the lot. Llewellyn was actually nowhere to be seen most likely off by the sea shore that I had shifted for him. He loved the sea. Caimille and Julia were another pairing, seventeen and eighteen years of age respectively. Caimille had a dark look to her only added to by the daggers quite visible all around. Another one of my Shadow family that was far from friendly, apart from to Julia. And me. Everyone loved and looked up to me as the oldest. Julia had her single hound beside her, a vicious creature with fur as black as her hair. Its blood red eyes contrasted her ice blue ones, though. Geraldine looked as happy as normal, getting into position to pull me into a massive bear hug. Though smaller she was still stronger. Somehow. Florence had begun to whiter relentlessly in my ear no doubt about the latest noble men's fashion or something. Like I cared what the blonde haired, blue eyed boy thought about it. Rachel was the same as always, with her straw coloured hair falling scraggily to her shoulders. Hyper with a rebellious streak. I had always liked her. I loved them all, though. They were better than my real family.

Though so similar. No doubt that you have already guessed just how similar they are. I found a shadow to my liking with siblings that were opposite to the real ones in two ways. Height and age, making me the oldest. Though I would have been no matter what as they were nothing more than mere Shadow Dwellers. The personalities they had were similar to the real people but many had developed differently due to the surroundings. Nature versus nurture and all that scientific stuff. It was interesting really how they turned out...

Greeting each sibling in turn I managed to brush them all of by telling them to pretty much go away and do their own things. Leaving me free to my own ends. To go down to my vault. My precious, beautiful vault full of my even more precious gold and weapons. All mine. Mine!

Unlocking the door in a way that only I can do, being a master lock pick and all (yes I do not have a key... too dangerous), I entered the stunning place. All around were piles of glinting gold that shined were the light from barred windows hit it. One wall was covered in various bows of all shapes, types and sizes along with different quivers full of arrows. Another wall adjacent to it held many daggers and knifes, both melee and throwing, of brilliant make. Again of different shapes, types and sizes. So beautiful and perfect... It had taken me so long to accumulate the selection I had. Each had strengths and weakness and as such I always carried a variety of different daggers and knives. Of course I could carry only one bow. Luckily I only had two favourites. At least for just general use. There was the rather simple, but well made, oak shortbow I had slung across my back. Then there was one on the wall. But I would change my bows later. Now called for me to see to something else. My gold. I was tired and there was nothing more refreshing than lying in a pile of money. Believe me it's brilliant. You should try it sometime.

With a wide grin of glee on my face I practically leapt onto the nearest pile of gold. It hurt a bit. But that only forced forward the reality that this was not a dream and I was not still in Amber without my vault of precious materials. No I had left to my Shadow I was here. Lying back with a sigh I proceeded to make gold angels, like snow angels but in gold. The jingling sound of it clinking together was music to my ears. Pure perfection. I could not help but love every moment I was there. I could sleep here. I had done it in the past, though.

Suddenly through my happiness came the distinct, sharp sensation of trump contact. Damn it! Trust one of my actual siblings to call me and ruin everything. This is why I preferred the nicer family that didn't have a single trump in their possession! They never called at moments like this that dragged me away from my near sleeping on gold. No doubt it would be Eric asking why I had fled so quickly or something of the like. I would be able to lie my way out of it though. Easily. Easy as pie. Blocking the call before it got through momentarily I jumped of the pile I was lying on and scurried out of the vault. Making sure to close tightly the door behind me. I was being cautious... didn't want whatever sibling who was calling me (Eric) to see the contents and get all jealous. No that would not be good.

Frowning I allowed the trump picture to form before me. As I had so cleverly guessed it was Eric. Wow wasn't I a genius? My perceptive blue eyes noticed that he was not alone. Far from it. He seemed to be in some small chamber with various instruments around on the walls. A torture chamber no doubt. I place I wished to never visit. Ever. In my life. In this room there seemed to be two more of my brothers. Caine stood to one side with a light smirk on his lips and a knife in his hand, seeming to be swirling it about randomly. Then there was Corwin. The black haired man was chained to a chair with two guards beside him. I could not see what they were holding. Eric also seemed to have more than one trump contact up. No doubt to the rest of the family. As such I did not say a word.

"Brothers, sisters."Eric's voice was polite, bright blue eyes flickering between the cards he had spread out before him. Of course he said brothers before sisters. Because the men were more important and all that. Sexist pig. The word Eric rang out from a few of my siblings. Only a few. I chose not to be among them. "You all probably wish to know the reason for my trumping of all of you." Yep... I actually was very curious. I just hoped it had nothing to do with me whatsoever. I'd tried to be as discrete as possible when it came to my evil meddling and plans. Silent as a shadow in every way. I had this nagging suspicion that the reason for his trump call had something to do with Corwin... Nothing to do with the fact that he was manacled to a chair or anything. No definitely not. That didn't help me guess at all.

"Corwin, along with Deirdre, attacked Amber with an army. This was because, of course, Corwin wanted the throne. They failed and Corwin was captured but Deirdre escaped. First of all let it be known that Deirdre must be captured and those who bring her here will be rewarded." Rewards eh? I like the sound of that... not that I could really take on Deirdre the dumb axe-fighter. Actually maybe I could. It would be simple to outsmart her. After all I am incredibly intelligent. And modest, of course.

"I have contacted you all to show you what happens to those that try to take the throne of Amber from me, the guardian, and threaten the peace. This Corwin has done." I knew it! Aha! Corwin was so going to get it now... I wonder what Eric would do. Beat him till he was nearly dead? Cut off his sword hand? Maybe just throw him in the dungeons to rot.

"Gouge out his eyes." What? No way. The scene that followed was sickening. Even for me, Emelina the thief princess who has seen many terrible sights. I'd rather not go into the details. Let's just say they took his eyes out with hot pokers. Corwin screamed. A lot. We generally do not call out due to any manner of pain unless it is extreme. Eric had moved the cards so we could get the perfect view of the action. And of Caine smirking, enjoying every moment of the show.

Now I had a seriously new view on Eric. One that said do not get on his bad side. You see I actually liked my eyes. I also needed them for thievery. It's quite hard to sneak up buildings, take gold and pick locks when you can't _see._ I just hope that he doesn't find out about any of the other... incidents from earlier. He'd also better break the contact soon or I'd be the one breaking.

Eric had moved the contact back to face him rather than Corwin who was being taken away at the moment.

"That will be all." A serious look crossed his face and he pointed at the cards. "I know that you forged those letters."

"What letters?" I blurted out before I really thought of it. I heard this across the board from the rest of the family. Then the image disappeared as Eric obviously put his hands over the trumps.

He knew. He had found out. Somehow he had, probably by some pure fluke, discovered that it had been me. That I had forged the letters. He had gouged out Corwin's eyes for the invasion, what would he do with me for the letters? They were pretty near an assassination attempt. A very cowardly one when I thought on it. When he got his hands on me I dreaded to think of what would happen. I just wouldn't let him find me, though. He had no way of getting here. To my shadow. My safe haven, perfect place. With my vault. Which I was going to go back to so I could relax. It was a relaxing place, good for getting away from stress. Strangely enough.

I slipped through the unlocked door and slammed it behind me. Surveying the material goods around me. Making sure they were all in place though there wasn't exactly a way for them to have been messed up or anything. As far as I was aware nobody had managed to sneak past me into her to pilfer things. Very few people could get past me. But I checked anyway. Call me paranoid but it meant I would know instantly if something was out of place.

A worried frown on my lips I head over to my wall of bows. Best to be prepared and that meant warming up my beautiful and favourite bow. I tended not to carry it with me because I was worried that my siblings would somehow notice my skills through the fancy boy. Again, a tad paranoid.

The item always brought a gasp to my lips when I picked it up. Slender and perfectly made, the weight was just ride. Light wood of a black colour, intricate designs in gold painted on though the black was still the predominant colour. A curve for where you place the hand, it was notched as to avoid slipping. The string itself was fine and strong. Drawing it back as a tester I smiled when I realised there would be no need to replace it this time. It was fine. I pulled out the quiver that matched, slinging it over my back to replace the old plain one. Long arrows with shafts of black and feathers just as dark. Perfectly streamline with sharp and pointed ends. Deadly with a single shot. They were simple but all I needed to do really damage. The quiver held a whole lot of arrows allowing me a long time using them. But just in case I got another quiver, one that was clipped to a belt and put it at my hip. So I had two.

I walked away from the wall to the small row of targets I had set up in here. For practice with both my bows and knives. They were all manikins so I could aim for the areas that would kill Shadow dwellers along with probably those of Chaos and severely harm my fellow Amberites. I should have got really life models of my family actually... that would have been fun.

Standing quite a few metres from the first target I turned my body to the side but looked to the front. I raised the composite bow before me, facing the target, with my left arm and drew an arrow from the quiver on my back with my right. Going rather slowly, for me. Which is fast for most. But I had time. I carefully placed the arrow on the string, placing two fingers below it and one above it. I closed my left eye to look down the arrow length and aim, drawing back so the string was held at my cheek. Then I let go. The arrow flew through the air hitting the target with a thud directly in the heart. Bull's-eye. Swiftly I let loose three consecutive shots, hitting the same manikin in the eye and then two other's in the heart. I moved to draw my fifth arrow as practice to get the feel of the bow when I was interrupted. By a trump call. Yet another trump call.

As swift as a hawk I grabbed the arrows lodged in the manikins and put them back into my quiver while carefully slinging the bow over my back. I then darted out of my vault. Again worried that whoever was calling me would get jealous of all the items within. Not to mention the clue all the weapons gave about the skills I actually had and had gone to great measures to conceal. Once this was done I made my up the dimly lit corridor slightly before letting the contact establish itself.

"Julian. What do you want?" My tone was sharp as the brother I had always hated appeared before me. Nothing much seemed to be out of place; he was wearing his white plate armour as normal, seemed to be on Morgenstern and hellhounds were barking around him. I hoped I hadn't somehow annoyed him too. I couldn't tell due to the fact his face was so impassive. Not that any of us let through any emotions but the ones we wanted to show. Which were normally very false. It was the way of the Amberites.

"You know exactly why. Do not act all innocent, Emelina. You know what you have done. It was sly, I admit, but you will not get away with the part you played." What? As far as I was aware I had not tried to cause any harm to Julian recently or played a part in anything. Unless I had... no. I don't recall bribing any of his rangers to stab him. At least not in the last dozen or so years. Anyway how would he find out about that? I had done it very discretely so the ranger(s) I bribed did not know who they were being bribed by. So he couldn't have found out. Couldn't have. Unless he was talking about the letters... but why would Julian be trumping me about that? No, I think I would get trumped by Eric or even Caine. Not Julian. I would have to be tactful in the way I replied to get information out of him...

"I do not know what you mean, dear brother. Please do enlighten me." I spoke politely with an almost sweet ring to my voice. Obviously fake. Anyone would be able to tell that. Well, at least anyone in my family. Which obviously included Julian. I chose my words specifically speaking rather properly. Calling him dear brother. Half true half not. He was my brother but he certainly was not dear in my heart (not that I have a heart). No he was far from it, Julian was.

"Do not play the fool, Emelina. It will not get you anywhere."

"Seriously, enlighten me. I know not what you speak of."

"You are lying. But, I see nothing for you to gain from my explanation so I will say it anyway. You distracted me when riding through Arden which allowed Corwin and his army to get through to Amber. Do not claim against it nor hide it. You are obviously in line with Corwin and Deirdre against Eric. Now, sister, come through the trump quietly. If you do not... well I will come get you from your little shadow that you think is so safe. Eric has given me the task of taking you to Amber and the manner does not matter." Of course the manner didn't matter. It was Julian doing the capturing and Eric ordering him to. Eric would be perfectly happy with me being brought to Amber barely alive. It was the way of the family, I guess.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, brother, but I am not going to merely give myself in for a crime I did not commit. Tell Eric that he's a bastard with no sense whatsoever. Come get me if you can." Okay so maybe being all out rude would not help my case but you know... I had always wanted to call Eric a bastard. Even if it wasn't to his face but rather through Julian who I would quite happily also call a bastard.

"I am giving you one last chance, Emelina." How generous of him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Julian," I replied with a sweet albeit fake smile. As I spoke I pushed mentally with all my might to attempt to break the contact mentally. Julian suddenly looked annoyed as he obviously realised this, the emotion breaking through his impassive face. In a single motion he covered the card and was gone.

I almost gave out a sigh of relief. That ordeal was over. Only... I knew that he was coming. Julian was probably gathering up his rangers and hellhounds at this moment to ride to my shadow. I knew he would be able to find it and would get to me. It was only a matter of time. I had little of it to prepare. There were so many things to do.

Frowning deeply I moved back into the vault then over to my wall of knives and daggers. I already had many hidden daggers all about my person but there were not meant for battle. Merely stabbing in the back, simpler things like that. My blue eyes scanned the weapons before me and I quickly picked out two finely made battle daggers and slipped them into my belt. Many more were chosen and put in various easily reached places. In sight, but that did not matter. This was no time to be sly. It wasn't like I was going out to assassinate someone. No, I was defending my Shadow against invaders. So I dressed for that. Donned the chainmail that I only ever wore occasionally. It was so much more bulky than the light chain shirt that I normally had on.

I locked the vault door, using the key I kept within it, before running up into the main castle courtyard. It did not take me long to round up my Shadow family and give them instructions. I also handed the key to Rachel for safekeeping. I knew that I could trust her. I could trust all of them. I just hoped that they didn't get hurt if we, I, lost. Bidding them a farewell I headed to the barracks of the city. Soon orders had gone out and the small army of even smaller people was mobilised at the close gates. They were led by a normal Shadow inhabitant of the city, my captain of the guard. I had forbidden any of my Shadow family to join the army though many were good fighters (albeit young). Just in case.

Now I stood upon the city walls with the archers of the army. Waiting with my bow gripped in my hand. Ready for Julian and whatever he would through at me. It would be a tough battle with little chance of winning. But there was a chance if minute. I was willing to gamble on it. I wasn't going to give in so easily. Crumble underneath my older brothers who thought they could just take me prisoner for crimes they have no proof I committed. No I would fight! For freedom! For justice! Wait... that makes it sound as if I'm some hero fighting for a selfless goal. Scrap all that. I'm fighting for the money in my vault, my own skin (and eyes) and really to get the throne. In a way. So, for money! For my survival (and eyes)! For me to have a chance to become Queen of Amber! Ah, that was better...

I did not have to wait long. The vast force appeared in next to no time. Julian rode at the head on that unnatural horse of his, armoured with a sword in his hand. The rangers spread out behind him and it seemed he had been lent some of the Amber army. I guess I should have been honoured that they saw me as that much of a threat. And that was me not even trying. The baying of the hellhounds made me wince and I could only imagine them ripping the army below to shreds. Which they would do. It was rumoured that they could tear a car to pieces... men would be a piece of cake. Would probably taste like it to them also.

"Raise your bows and prepare to shoot!" I ordered the men and women around me, glancing to the side to check that they did just that. Of course they did. They were soldiers, drilled to obey. I did not raise my bow, though, but I did place and arrow on the string. Narrowed eyes on Julian as the small army he had stopped before the gates.

"Emelina!" He shouted up, almost as an indication that he wished to talk before slaughtering my people. Lovely. What was there I could do about it. I could probably get a good head shot, maybe hit his eye, but that would leave the rangers to butcher everyone else. Though they may not be able to penetrate the walls without a leader... Hmm... I would let him talk for now.

"Say what you want, Julian, just get it over with!" I replied down, moving the bow almost casually. Julian merely arched an eyebrow before he spoke.

"You cannot win this battle, Emelina. Surrender now and I will let the puny people of this Shadow live. If you do not surrender then I will have every single one of them slaughter, soldier or no. I will burn the city to the ground. Do not think you are safe up there among the archers with that bow of yours. No you will eventually all fall. Now do the easy thing, come down from then and hand yourself over." He gave a slight nod of the head and a bunch of archers raised the bows. To all point at me. Damn. What was I supposed to do? I refuse and I would get shot, my people (even though they were nothing more than mere Shadow dwellers) would be killed by thousands and this place would be put to the torch. I was fast but there was no way I would be able to dodge that many arrows. The other option was to just give up. Become a prisoner of Julian and essentially Eric. It wouldn't be admitting to my crimes but it would be pretty darn near. Not that fighting back helped. That also made me look guilty.

Either way I would look guilty and be presumed guilty. So that point could be taken out. That left it up to how much I wanted to preserve the lives of those I protected and whether I wanted a ton of arrows sticking out from me or not. What Julian said was the truth. We would maybe take some of them down with us but what for? No there was only one option.

The cowardly option.

I did not even say anything, merely pulled the arrow from the string and put it back into the quiver. I gave the order for my archers to lower their bows before turning to the man beside me.

"Tell Rachel that she is in charge in my absence," I merely said before walking away. Down the ladder that led off the wall. Dismissing the army below before moving out the gates. It had been nice while it lasted. Not that me fighting back had lasted all that long. I headed straight over to Julian to stand in front of him. Face as blank as a slate. Julian merely nodded.

A bunch of rangers practically jumped on top of me, landing numerous blows to my body. Damn Julian! Now I was going to have a ton of bruise. Not to mention the fact it hurt. They quickly confiscated my bow and quivers along with the visible daggers. After much searching they somehow succeeded in finding ever single hidden one I had upon my person. They were well trained... While this happen I slipped a hair pin I had had in my hair into my mouth. Just in case. I might need it.

Truly battered and bruised I was forced onto some random horse as my weapons were taken by someone. One ankle was chained to the saddle of the horse which was then tied to Julian's. Well there goes me escaping with the horse I had just been given. Though Julian would definitely be able to catch up no matter what. Unfortunately. So all I could sit there, rather grumpily and glaring profusely at Julian, as the army moved forward. Julian began to shift shadow to get to Arden. The scenery around us changed, giving way to the thick forest that I knew reasonably well. Not as well as Julian. We kept a good pace as we moved through the trees. The rangers gradually began to filter away, going back to their normal scouting and watching no doubt. Throughout the journey Julian kept on trying to question me. To no avail, though. Let's just say I was not the most compliant of answerers and liked talking round in circles. I mean there's no I'm going to admit to a crime I didn't do. Might as well make it hard for them and annoy my brother in the process.

"Why did you do it, Emelina? You swore fealty to Eric. But then again if anyone was ever going to break that it would be you." I was trying to decide whether to be offended or honoured that they thought of me as the most treacherous, backstabbing sibling that swore fealty to Eric. I admit it I am a backstabber. But I've tried to keep it quiet! I wonder where they got this notion of how sneaky and traitorous I am. I'll have to find out who it was... and stab them. In the back. Making sure I kill them, of course. Maybe it was my own fault. Acting all weird and the like. Probably raised an awful lot of suspicions were it should have just hidden everything and been my excuse for all my actions. Never mind I wasn't going to get to the bottom of it while prisoner to Julian.

"What did I do? I have already forgotten. Oh yes I know why. Because I didn't do it. Strangely enough some of us aren't plotting to kill of Eric." Okay so that last part was a lie. No doubt each and every single one of the family was plotting to kill of every other member. It was in our nature. I was no exception, even Flora was no exception. Llewella was probably the only exception because she seemed happy enough in Rebma away from the Amber politics. But who knew she could actually want the throne.

"Lying will not get you anywhere, Emelina. Admitting to the crime will make the punishment less... severe. Eric will get the information out of you one way or another." Oh I knew what he was getting at. Eric's hobby was well known among all. Political as he was he had always been fascinated with torture. Of course it was allowed, no different than going around spearing people on swords and making kebabs out of them. I still thought it was a rather morbid like that Eric had though. But I can't complain as I'm not much better. If I'm better at all.

"So I wouldn't get my eyes gouged out like Corwin if I admitted to it. Just let me think about this... A very hard decision... wait... No. I'm not admitting to anything I did not do." I let a deep scowl fall onto my face and my eyes narrow into a glare that hopefully burned holes in Julian's back. At least I willed them to. Now I wished I had actually bribed one of Julian's rangers to kill him. Recently. Very recently. It would have possibly put him out of action for a couple of days and maybe I would not have been there at that moment. But there was no point dwelling on it.

The trees soon began to spread out, getting sparser as we reached the edge of Arden. Leaning to one side slightly I managed to peer round Julian who was riding right in front of me, which impeded my vision just a tad. Just up ahead there seemed to be another group albeit a small one. It did not take me long to recognise the men as guards as Amber. Nor did it take long to realise the man at their head was Caine. Brilliant when I thought things could not get any worse. I had to deal with Caine for the rest of the ride to Amber. He would question me no doubt. It was hard to decide which I hated more, him or Julian. I even preferred Eric to them. And that was saying something.

Julian halted before Caine which forced the horse which I sat atop to stop also. He swiftly untied the rope that connected my horse to his and handed it to Caine. Who of course then swiftly retied it to his own horse. I had no doubt about the strength of the knot. There would be no way for me to get away shy of having a dagger. Anyway I wouldn't get far, would have Julian chasing me to the ends of Shadow and would have to get out of the wretched chain that connected my horse to my saddle in the first place. I could only hope I got out of this rather sticky situation alive. With my eyes intact. That would definitely be my number one goal. Surviving. Keeping all my body parts also. That would be good. Not really.

Caine nodded to Julian before the latter turned his demon horse and rode back into Arden. The two had obviously had some form of trump contact when we were moving between my Shadow and here. I had thought I heard Julian murmuring... Hadn't been able to overhear a single thing, though. Much to my annoyance really. I liked eavesdropping. It was fun. Very fun. It let me discover very interesting and important facts that I wouldn't know otherwise and shouldn't really know. Obviously. That was what eavesdropping was about, anyway, wasn't it? Finding out pieces of information.

Heeling his horse forward into a trot, Caine seemed to completely ignore my presence as we started moving. A thing I was perfectly fine with. It meant no questioning. The guards around were of course silent. Why would they be otherwise? They were guards, paid and trained to go about... guarding things. Simple enough. Talking wasn't part of it.

"You might as well admit to it, sister. It is obvious that you are guilty. Your actions were so obvious that it was stupid." Here we go. Now I would have Caine badgering me to admit and asking me why. Along with other things along the same lines. It was just so infuriated and I was beginning to move towards the edge. I might have snapped and just admitted to the crime I stood accused of. That was what they wanted, anyway. To annoy me so much I admitted due to the tedious and quite frankly boring questioning. After all Julian and Caine did not care why. Unless it involved names which meant they could discover who else was against Eric. I'm not exactly against him, I just don't like him. But I don't like any of my true siblings so that is no matter.

"Well you see, dearest brother Caine, I have been brought up to never admit to any that I did. So even if I had done the crime you accuse me of, which I most definitely have not because I think I would remember doing a thing such as that on purpose, I would be loath to say I had. You understand what I am saying, do you not? Although I can see why you would think I would do it because if I had thought about it and been in contact with Corwin I would probably have been guilty. But I would have been a little slyer about it. You know a lot about that, don't you? Being sneaky and sly." I was just casually digging a hole for myself. I knew perfectly well that out of my entire, very motivating (if I do say so myself... just joking) speech Caine would choose only to hear certain words and phrases. Like 'I would do it' and 'guilty.' The words he wanted, really, to relay back to Eric. Prove my guilt and all. They would make me admit it one way or another. I just hoped they decided to try and get solid proof. Through searching my mind. Because then they would find that I was most certainly not guilty. At least I think that's what they would discover. Because I'm pretty sure I'm not guilty and I don't remember having the intentions of letting Corwin take an army through Arden when I went to my Shadow. My intentions were far from good but that was not the point at that point in time. My theory is that Corwin was somehow watching the Forest of Arden and used me as a distraction without me realising. Meaning technically I was both not guilty and guilty at the same time. Which was just complicated, confusing and stupid at the same time. So scrap that idea.

"The way you have with words has always been strange and twisted, has it not Emelina? Do not deny that you have always tried to talk round in circles and in opposites with only the goal to confuse. And yes, I do know about that. I do not so easily put someone down as weird as the rest of the family. Though you are still strange. Now are you going to admit to the crime or not?" Of course Caine worked it out! I switched speech patterns too easily from speaking in opposites as soon as Julian contacted me and I thought something was up. Because speaking in opposites would mean... Well it's obvious what it would mean.

"I did not do it."

"Sure you did not. You never lie either, do you?"

"Fine! It doesn't matter what I say, not really. I admit it. I did it. I forged those letters to Benedict and Eric and I helped Corwin to invade Amber by distracting Julian. Happy?" Look! I told the truth. Half of it, the bit about the letters. Father would be so proud... Actually I don't think he would be. He would be disappointed that I let myself get caught in the first place. Gave in without a fight to save the lives of Shadow dwellers. Rather pathetic. I was going to have to try to stop Julian from spreading it round. Couldn't have my (non existant) reputation as an Amberite blemished.

Caine did not turn around to look at me again but I could tell he was smirking. He had got the information out of me that he wanted. No doubt he was also trumping Eric. Though I did not hear a single whisper Caine had always been a guarded one. He would probably be speaking so quietly that even I could not hear it with the ears I had trained to hear the slightest of noises. What can I say, it's useful when stealing. To hear if anyone is approaching.

A sudden thought hit me. Maybe admitting to the crime I did not commit was not such a good idea. My logic had been that it went along with what I would do and most of us would do; lying. Somehow in some small part of my brain was the hope that they would then believe that to be a lie. I doubted it though. Another reason had been the fact that it might let me off with a lighter sentence. Let me keep my eyes or something. But this was Eric so I seriously doubted it. I had just dug the deepest hole there was for myself and fallen right in. What an idiot I was. So stupid to think that admitting it would gain me anything. At least when I had been in (truthful) denial they would question me and maybe read my mind. Realising I was actually telling the truth (which would be quite a shocker to them). But no I just had to go and blurt out that I had actually done it in a burst of thoughtful thoughtlessness.

A feeling of dread lodged itself in my heart and continued to increase the closer we got to Amber. Soon we had entered the city, moving through the wide streets towards the castle that stood towering before us. Normally I did not mind heading to the castle as it meant spending my nights stealing from the various lords of the cities and my days annoying my siblings. Now was different. So obviously different. I mean I was a prisoner after all. Probably going to get my eyes gouged out to then be thrown onto a random Shadow to rot.

Oh, brilliant. I felt sick. Me, Princess Emelina the (not so) brave felt sick at the thought of being interrogated by Eric. Then again it was Eric. Who had gouged out Corwin's eyes. Who had a morbid obsession with torture devices and all things to do with them. I had a right to not feel the best at the prospect of what was coming up. It was all I could do to not to show the signs of my terribly weak emotions as Caine halted in the first courtyard of the castle.

The instance I was unchained from the horse and I hopped down a small squadron of guards surrounded me, Caine taking his place at the head as he also got of his horse.

"Being a bit cautious are you not, brother? What do think I'm going to do? Beat someone up, steal their weapon and get away? I guess I should be honest." My joking cloaked the inner feelings with an air of uncaring. It's what I had been brought up doing. Masking my true emotions. And motives. Especially motives. Never show anyone your motives. Especially if you're a child of Oberon.

Caine just ignored my words quite blatantly and I felt myself prodded forward by some guard's spear (traitors, I knew and was friends with half of the men that surrounded me). I quite willingly moved forward into the castle. I knew where we were going. Towards the stairs that went down and down and down. And down some more. Into the bowels of the castle, tunnelling into the mountain. Leading to the dungeon cells and the interrogation chambers. Also known as the torture chambers. Depending on whether you want to scare the victim (or prisoner) or not! They're just the loveliest place of the entire castle... totally. I was so not dreading this in any way, shape or form. Seriously. I wasn't. Really wasn't.

The guards were dismissed when we entered the dark, dingy corridor that led to the rooms I had only ever heard rumours of; dreaded visiting. The only light was a single candle flickering in a holder in the wall. It cast shadows all about it, dark ones not at all similar to those I loved and stuck to. No these were evil shadows. There was a strange smell to the air and it took me nothing more than moments to figure out what it was. Blood. Who did not love the smell of blood in a dark corridor leading to chambers of torture? Well I knew I didn't. It was all a bit grim, to say the least. I reeked of me losing my eyes. And my freedom. But my eyes were more important. At least if I was imprisoned I could escape. If I lost my eyes I couldn't exactly grow them back! Well, I probably could but it would just take a century or so. If I got to a fast time shadow though... But I doubt Eric would allow that. After all I would be losing my eyes _and _my freedom, and I doubted I would be able to get the latter back with the minor disadvantage of being unable to see. In any way.

Heading along the corridor, Caine practically shoved me in a door to a tiny room (or cell) before forcing me down into a chair. Purposefully looking up at the ceiling in an almost dreamlike fashion I felt my hands cuffed to the arms of the chair, which was no doubt nailed into the floor, and my ankles also chained to it. No escape here unless I suddenly shrunk or got skinnier (which would be hard to do considering my size). I sensed Caine moved to the back corner of the room once this was done, next to the door I guessed.

"Emelina. What a pleasure to see you," Eric's thinly veiled sarcasm pierced through the thoughts I had been using to distract myself. My blue eyes flashed down to meet his own, staring back from the man that sat on a chair opposite me. He seemed to be fiddling with some kind of item as he scrutinised me. I dared not look at it. For I already knew that its only purpose would be to cause pain. I gulped. I hoped that thing did not come at all close to me in anyway. I seriously did.

"I'm afraid I cannot say the same about you, Eric, considering the situation," I replied sharply, not really up for a game of words. Dancing around the point with unneeded politeness that led nowhere. I was not saying that I was not going to lie, no far from it, just that I would be blunt. Not speak in opposites or avoid the main subject of whatever question was thrown at me. No. I would just blatantly lie towards all of them. Well, apart from if I was asked if I did it. Because I didn't. That would be the truth.

"Do not worry, sister, this shall be short considering that you have already admitted to the crime." Eric seemed to smile at this, a small one that was only partly fake. He continued to play with the instrument of torture in his hands as his deep blue eyes watched me.

"About that. I lied. I didn't actually do what I am accused of, actually I have had no contact whatsoever with Corwin. I wouldn't want to, believe me. I just admitted to it because I was getting sick and tired of Julian and Caine's badgering. It was driving me insane." Admittedly I lost my sanity long ago. But that was beside the point. It was not my sanity that was being questioned at that moment.

"You lied? And now, why would I believe that? Emelina, lying about whether you lied or not is not going to help you situation." Of course it wasn't. I knew I would regret admitting to the crime straight after I had done it. But you cannot change the past, can you? I would just have to live with it (if I survived this ordeal that was).

"Well I did lie. I did not know of Corwin and Deirdre's plans to attack Amber and had no motivations to see anybody dead after the letters." Oh... whoops. Hadn't meant to say that. I seriously had not meant to. I pretty much just admitted to forging those letters that would have caused the death of either Benedict or Eric (most likely the latter). Way to go, Emelina. I was such an idiot. If that wasn't treachery against Eric as guardian to the crown I seriously did not know what was. It was an indirect assassination attempt really. If you looked at it that way. Whatever way it was looked upon I had still just dug a deeper hole for myself. I might as well just kiss my eyes goodbye (though that would be a rather hard thing to do, really).

"Letters?" A light smirk graced Eric's lips as triumph flashed across his eyes. He was allowing that emotion to show, though. To mock me. I'd let something slip by trying to lie my way out of it. At least in his eyes. I'd let the truth slip out by telling the truth. Point to self: never tell the truth even if it helps. It just lets out the truth you don't want to be known.

"I-"

"Was lying about those also?" Eric cut me off, delicately arching an eyebrow. "Didn't mean to say that? Well, Emelina, I'm afraid it's too late for excuses on that front. You were one of the main suspects. You keep your skills too... hidden to not be suspicious. You do know that those letters mark you as a traitor? Almost as bad as Corwin, for it was an attempt on my life. You know the penalty for that is high, never mind if you helped Corwin. You understand this?"

"Yes, but you see it's not what you think. I didn't forge those letters to kill you." Just keep lying, Emelina. Dig a deeper hole. It might work.

"Did you not?" Eric did not look at all convinced. "If it was not to kill me what was it for?" I just needed to quickly come up with a lie to cover all of this up. Make myself look innocent. Easy enough... not.

"Well... you see... I forged those letters so I could see my two older brothers fight! Because you're such amazing fighters and I really wanted to see your skills!" I tried to sound all dreamy at this point. Strange. Caine wouldn't buy it but Eric might. "I was really bored and wanted some excitement." I nodded slightly at the end.

"Let me get this straight. You forged letters for Benedict and I to fight to the _death _because you wanted to watch us and were bored?" Now that he put it that way it didn't sound as brilliant as it had in my head. I knew I should have gone with not knowing what I was doing but feeling like my mind was being controlled...

"A fight to the death meant there would be more danger involved and you would definitely properly fight. I didn't think that you would actually kill each other..."

"Really?" Eric shook his head with a slight frown. "So you did forge the letter's but not to kill me? Did you help Corwin and have some reason for doing it that did not involve my death?" Overall he looked very unimpressed.

"I did not distract Julian to allow Corwin into Amber," I denied what he said quite truthfully. Because I hadn't helped Corwin.

Eric nodded slightly and before I even realised what was happened Caine's dagger was at my neck. Pressing against it, painfully close to cutting the skin. I gulped slightly but kept my eyes forward. On Eric rather than Caine. I had frozen due to the fact I feared what would happen if I even so much as moved an inch. I did not want to have my neck slit. I liked living.

"We shall see if your claims to innocence are true, Emelina. Do not resist..." He left the sentence hanging and I knew exactly what would happen if I did. But I had no reason to resist his mind rape (seriously, that's the technical name for reading someone's mind) as I was innocent. For once. It was quite a strange occurrence... I would have to make sure it didn't happen again. I didn't like it.

I felt his mind probing into my own, searching the surface thoughts. I winced slightly. I had always hated mind contact. This was only worse. I did not resist, though. There were many reasons not to. So instead I just stared ahead and tried to ignore the sensation as much as possible. Pretend it wasn't happen. At least it would mean I would get out of this free. Hopefully. With my eyes intact. Hopefully. I finally felt Eric's mental presence withdraw from my mind and I barely stopped myself from giving out a sigh of relief.

"It seems what you say is true. You took no part in Corwin's plan." He nodded slightly to Caine who removed the dagger from my neck, at which I did sigh with relief. "You are free to go." I almost smiled triumphantly as Caine unchained me from the chair. I slowly stood, allowing the feeling to return to my legs before walking over to the door.

"Oh, and Emelina." I turned my head to look back at Eric. "This is your last chance. Cross me again and the penalty will be severe." Don't worry, Eric. Next time I wouldn't be stupid enough to let myself get caught for even a crime I did not commit. As soon as I left the torture chamber I let a smile flash across my lips and practically skipped down the corridor. I nodded to the guards at the bottom of the stairs before hopping up them. I headed straight for the stables with only one plan. To get out of here. After this ordeal I needed some proper down time away from all the politics of Amber, especially my family. Only one place to do that. My Shadow. Were I could sleep in my gold for as long as I wanted to. As I had hoped Pepperus had made his way back to Amber and was waiting for me in the stables.

Atop of my noble steed I rode into the sunset towards Arden and what you could call a vacation.


	4. Part 3

Part 3

_Knife against Sword is Never a Good Idea_

War is not a thing for me. I am a thief at best, assassin at worst. Not a warrior. I thought that after the trauma of being accused of helping Corwin and Deirdre's invasion I would be allowed at least a short time of peace. But it was not to be so. Maybe it was fate that called me. I am a great believer that we make our own fate, though. No I do not know what it was...

I always ended up back here. Always. I had planned to stay in my Shadow for maybe a month, relaxing. But after a few days of lounging in my gold I got bored. Yes, bored. I wanted something more. Adventure would not be the word for it. Trouble, I wanted trouble. I, Emelina, loved trouble. Even if it did generally involve near death situations for me. For some reason it had draw me back to the place I had only just left. Amber.

I mostly took that back routes to get into the castle. Secret passages and such. I didn't really want to bump into anyone, be seen. Especially not Caine and Eric. I was still glad that I had my eyes. Had kept them. Now that had been a reason to celebrate. But I had no wish to get myself into another sticky situation like that right away. I was taking Eric's warning not to cross him quiet literally. I was going to try and not come across him. Maybe it was some twisted fear inside of me that made me want to stay away. Probably what Eric had intended. Almost definitely what he had intended.

I got to my room unseen by all but a couple of guards and servants. Could have been much worse. At least none of my siblings seemed to be just randomly walking around. They had been the ones I had really been trying to avoid. Sighing with slight relief I closed the door behind me before plopping down on the bed. I removed my bow and quiver, which I had got back before leaving Amber the last time, from around my back before staring at my hands. Unsure what to do. Admittedly I was not the best person for looking to the future. I had a tendency to only think for the moment. That moment had been to get to Amber. Nothing more, nothing less. Now that I was there I didn't know what I was going to do. Quite typical of me. I truthfully didn't even know why had wanted to get to Amber in the first place. So with nothing to do I just lay back on my bed and closed my eyes. Not to sleep, just relax.

I must have drifted, though, as I was rudely awakened by what unmistakeably trump contact. Brilliant. Just brilliant. Due to the fact it could be anyone I sat bolt upright, slinging my quiver over my back and grabbing the bow beside me. I mean it wasn't like I could shoot them through the trump but it was better to be safe than sorry. When Eric materialised before me I barely stopped myself from running towards the window and just jumping out of it. The trump contact would just follow me anyway.

"Eric."

"Emelina," he smiled thinly, blue eyes glancing about. "I see that you are back in Amber. That is good. I am sure that it will then grieve you to hear that at this moment an army marches for us." What? Another army? Maybe it was Deirdre... Again. I shook myself from these thoughts to listen to Eric as he continued speaking.

"If you would just come through the trump to join the planning." Planning? What... oh. To repel the invaders and all that. Who said I wanted to help. Personally I would rather flee. But that would most likely appear suspicious. Considering that the all mighty Eric himself had trumped me and asked me to come through. Though, that was probably just checking up on me to make sure that I wasn't leading the army attacking Amber (hah like I'd be stupid enough to involve myself in something like that).

"As you wish." I took my brother's outstretched hand and stepped through the trump contact. It seemed he was in the throne room and the rest of the family that was in Amber at that moment had already arrived. Julian had obviously ridden for Amber at the first signs of invasion, to warn Eric of course. Caine looked at me with dark eyes, Ramdon was frowning and Gérard just looked thoughtful (a strange thing for him). Flora looked as she ever did. Even the imminent battle could not change that. This was certainly going to be interesting. But then gain we were always going to be the larger force of Amberites no matter who it was attacking. The largest allied group, really. Some of the family that was out there I couldn't picture allying with each other. Not at all. No, it would never happen in a million years. Even after a million years I don't think it would happen...

"So what's the plan?" I broke the silence absentmindedly, a coy smile on my lips. Trying to look as relaxed as possible. I mean I kind of was. We were most likely going to win this battle. I doubted I would even have to draw a dagger to participate in close combat before it was over. No, my brothers would see to all that.

Eric pretty much ignored my questions as far as the plan was concerned. Sort of. He turned to Julian first.

"Julian, you will ride with me out to meet the army leading our own. Caine, Gérard you will meet whatever threat comes from sea with your fleets. Ramdon, you are in charge of the city's defences and the city's guards. Flora, you will keep up a trump contact between all of us. And Emelina... you can take a squadron of archers and take charge of the castle's defences." I was both delighted and disappointed at the prospect of not being likely to see any action during the battle. The happiness had an obvious source; my wish to stay alive. With my skills that would be hard to do on an actual battlefield. At least up on the castle walls with archers all I would have to do was shoot. If I even got to do that. But I had came here was trouble, excitement. Not fighting would just induce the boredom I had felt the past few days as I watched all my siblings fight through the trump contact. I guess that staying alive was a good thing... but still.

I joined in the nods of agreement from my siblings, gripping the bow that was still in my hand. I quickly slung it over my back, though. I watched Eric carefully as he walked over to what seemed to be a crate. Bending down he got something out of it and turned back around. It was a gun. A gun. Those things that use gunpowder and shoot bullets. Or something similar to that.

"We got this of Corwin and his soldiers after they were defeated. They work in Amber. There is enough for us all to use one, if you so wish." He left the words hanging as he strapped his own gun to his back and walked over to Julian. With a nod the two of them left. Obviously that was our signal to get to our battle stations. I guess. Everyone else, apart from Flora, took one of the guns. So, you know, I thought I might as well. It would be a whole lot more powerful than my bow. Though I did love my bow an awful lot. I took a smaller one and slipped it into my belt before scurrying away.

It seemed orders had already been given out as when I reached the top of the castle walls a small group of archers had spread out across the wall facing the city. The most obvious attack point. I took my place at the centre, greeting each soldier I walked past. I knew all by name. Mainly due to the fact that I had trained with almost all of them and taught some the skills they knew when it came to archery. Even so I was obviously superior. After all I had all the time in the world whereas they only had a puny lifespan of a hundred years or so. Not much by my rating. Most of them may look older than me but I was at least double each and every single of them in age. More than that, actually. Far more.

As I stood overlooking the entire city with a vague view of the battle I felt the trump contact being formed. It would be one at a basic level, so if we concentrated on a single person we would be able to see what they were doing. It would also be possible to communicate to anyone through it. Involving no effort on our part as Flora would be keeping up the contact, not us. It was really the only thing she was useful for, in my opinion. She was even less of a warrior than me. And that's saying something.

From where I was I could see the two armies collide, the battle truly beginning. Concentrating on Eric I got a much clearer picture of this as he sliced through the enemies. They were not normal, not quite human. They were incredibly tall (which made me all the gladder that I was not out there on the battlefield), maybe about seven feet in height. Their skin was red and there was little hair upon their head, eyes like those of cats staring out from their faces. They're hands and feet had six digits and each hand held a short hooked blade. Their ears were pointed, like an elf's, and their fingers clawed. Strange, really.

Thus far the battle seemed to be going well for our side, even though those we were fighting we not men. I stopped concentrating on Eric to survey what was going on from a distance were I stood. The ships clashing were like tiny birds on the surface of the water but as far as I could tell we were winning on that front also. It seemed I had nothing to do but watch and would have nothing more to do if the battle continued to go this way. It would be the same for Ramdon as well. I almost, for a moment, envied Flora. At least she was actively doing something.

"Eli! There's someone coming through the streets. Can you deal with it? I need to concentrate on more immediate threats." Ramdon's voice filtered through my mind and caused a frown to flash across my lips. How had someone got into the city in the first place? After all Ramdon should have guards... guarding every gate. Strange. Well, I would go down and check it out. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. I gave out the command for the archers to stay where they were and keep watch before hand selecting a few to come with me. Narrowing my eyes before moving down from the wall I pinpointed were the source of movement was. It seemed to be some man riding a horse but past that I could not tell any other details. I would see when I intercepted him, I guessed. If it was anything important it would maybe be good to report it to Eric. Maybe.

I swiftly moved down the streets, gun in hand and the five archers I had selected fanned out behind me. I hoped this person was not a threat instead a... friendly by passer? Long lost relative? I don't know the prospects for who they were didn't exactly look bright. It would most likely end as a fight. But I would be able to handle it, take him on. I would like to hope. I mean even though I'm pretty terrible with a sword I'm better than even the best swordsman from any Shadow. Although any ordinary man from Shadow would not be able to get into the city unseen. Unless Ramdon had let him in but I seriously doubted that. Ramdon was many things but when it came to a battle he was far from his normal rebellious self.

"Halt!" I shouted the order at the man as I stopped just before him, trying to look intimidating in some way as I craned my neck to look up at him. Darn I felt even smaller next to a horse. I really did hate my height...

"State your business," I continued, another order in a way. The man pushed down the hood that had covered his face to reveal a rather ordinary looking person. But I would not let the appearance deceive me. For all I knew he could be a demon in a human skin. Or something. I don't know, I was just throwing about possibilities!

"I came to visit Amber. I am searching for someone. He came here a while ago." Suspicious.

"Who would this person be? I have not been here consistently so it would be best if you talked to Eric, who is the Guardian of the Crown. But I'm afraid he is otherwise occupied at the moment. If you hadn't noticed there is a war going on outside."

"Oh, I didn't notice. I just took a short cut here. And the person is my brother who came to learn about Amber. He came here quite a while ago so I'm sure you would have seen him about." This guy was beginning to creep me out a bit. And since he hadn't given me his name that was what I would call him. Creepy. Well at least mentally I would call him that. Not necessarily to his face.

"I haven't seen anyone new around here for a while. I'm afraid to say I do not think he arrived here. How about I take you to the castle where you can wait to talk to Eric?" Yes, that was a good idea. Let Eric handle creepy. Because I certainly did not want to. Nor did I have the patience to talk to him. As far as I was aware nobody had arrived at the castle to discover about Amber. But then again I wasn't told anything so Eric, or anybody else really, would probably know an awful lot more than me. If this brother of creepy even existed or had ever arrived here at Amber.

"Thank you, that would be great," the rider replied with a rather worried look on his face. Could be put on. I lead him back to the castle, my archers automatically surrounding him. It was never bad to be too cautious. I bid him to dismount in the front courtyard and ordered one of the stable hands nearby to take his horse before we continued.

"Here we have our waiting room. If you would just wait here and my brother will see you when he can." It sounded like we were in a doctor's or something. But we weren't, though we all had complete medical training. Due to her long lifetimes we have the chance to pick up numerous random skills.

Murmuring an order to two of the guards I merely nodded to Lucifer before leaving, taking his weapons first though. Claiming it was common protocol. Two of my archers stayed with him. To make sure he didn't try anything funny. Like steal the... crown? I dunno. At least he wouldn't be able to get into the pattern room nor get the Jewel of Judgement (which I actually had on my person and had had on my person for days). But he could still try to internally take the castle... if he was an agent for the army or something. I wasn't really sure.

I tried not to dwell on these thoughts as I once again took my place upon the wall. Hello boredom. Again. I kind of doubted that there would be anymore random riders coming through the city from now on. After all there was a massive battle going on outside the city walls. And I didn't really think there were many more people like creepy out there in Shadow. That would just be... creepy? I guess.

Note, this is not quite finished! It is a WIP but I'm posting this part because my parts are far longer than your average chapter...


End file.
